


Falling is the advantage- Sestina

by Thepandaparadox



Series: Falling is the advantage Sestinas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, brother, division, fall - Freeform, hero - Freeform, old, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepandaparadox/pseuds/Thepandaparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know if this makes any sense. I just know that this is kinda sad. But hey. It works for me.</p></blockquote>





	Falling is the advantage- Sestina

Go ahead, take the Fall  
You will always be my Hero  
Forget about the Villain  
What a waste of Division  
You will always be my Brother  
This is getting Old

How did I get so Old  
With you I will Fall  
Dear Brother  
Hail to the Hero  
My Division  
Destroying this Villain

Who is the true Villain  
This foe of Old  
Murdering my Division  
Causing you to Fall  
Igniting the flame of the Hero  
Taking out my Brother

Yes you Brother  
In you was the Villain  
It was here before you became the Hero  
With you as you grew Old  
With you as you Fall  
Is that not your Division

My Division  
(My Brother)  
Took the Fall  
(Killed the Villain)  
Got rid of the Old  
(Became the Hero)

Now the dead Hero  
My dead Division  
I am too Old  
No longer a Brother  
Still a Villain  
Until I too Fall

Help me Fall, help me become the Hero  
I don’t want to be a Villain, someone’s Division  
Save me Brother, life is getting Old

 

-MH

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if this makes any sense. I just know that this is kinda sad. But hey. It works for me.


End file.
